Foreign Object
“I hope that wasn’t a stutter.” said the man. Alexis looked up at the commander. He just told her to prepare the tractor beam at the foreign object floating about in space. Describing it as foreign almost seemed to be taking it lightly. The thing seemed be made of several elements that didn’t seem to coherently flow together as it twinged in the recesses of space. If she squinted, she could almost make an argument for it being human of some sort. Thousands of dead, decrepit heads hung onto the thing with crystals coating some kind of outer shell on the thing, in octagon shapes. Parts of this outer shell were damaged, with the octagon shaped tiles cracked and spilling a slush-like yellow fluid. It was droll in it’s own kind of way, but fairly disturbing. Especially with the way it looked at the ship with it’s three giant cerulean eyes. Alexis flipped the switch and the ship began to pull in the creature, with it’s slushy fluids trailing behind. It was not a great sight to look at. “You sure this is a good idea?” she asked Commander Leo. “We don’t even know what this thing is…” “Which is exactly why we’re pulling it in. You got any idea how much registering new aliens are?” asked Commander Leo. “We get this thing appraised and get a lot of cash. Sounds good to me.” Two men dragged in the creature into the ship from the tractor bay. It blinked and stared at Commander Leo, and for a brief instant it seemed like both blinked at the same time. Alexis only shrugged this off, but soon their eye movements began to mirror each others in such a odd way. Alexis watched as her cat BurgBurg walked up against the wall and stretched. She grabbed the cat and began to rub it’s red fur, a color that she shared with her own hair. Eight hours had passed and Alexis injected herself with some energy via a vial. She looked out for invaders through the glass, although she began to notice that Commander Leo was pressed up against the glass. “Take me back,” he whispered. “Take me back.” One more hour passed and that’s when everything took a turn for the worst. “It’s gone loose!” Leah the nurse had shouted before the creature whisked out of the room it was being held captive in. It opened a crevice below it’s eyes and splashed acid over the nurse, turning her into a strange compound. It began to devour what was left with it’s red noodle limbs. Alexis slammed the emergency room button that would open up the room where the escape pods were kept, with cat on her side. As she entered, she slammed the doors on the creature as it ran after her, slamming against the glass door. It attempted to attack the glass, but it was too strong. It bore it’s teeth before leaving. Alexis shot out of a pod out of the ship and it began to locate and rocket towards a habitable planet. “What’s going on there?” asked the Federation over the radio. Commander Leo stepped forward and pressed the button to respond, with the creature just out of view. “Everything is going fine.” responded Commander Leo and the creature, his eyes more of a cerulean color. Category:Short Stories Category:Exotoro's Short Story Collection Category:Writings